Part of Zeref's Past
by Chaska 1
Summary: This is a story about a part of Zeref's past. Before the fairy tail main timeline, but after Natsu's revival as E.N.D. It explains the life that Zeref had and how he met some unforgettable friends.
1. A prologue and a meeting

Prologue

I was in Tenrou Island, sleeping peacefully and saying to myself, '' I would love to go back to those times where I was part of the Garou Knights along with Aina, Scarlet, Igneel, who took on a human disguise, Acnologia, while he was still human, and the little princess, Emi Fiore. But, most importantly, my little brother, Natsu.''

After saying those word, I went back to sleep only to have a peculiar dream which I thought that I would never have.

Chapter 1: Meeting

'' Hey, big brother, when are we going to arrive?'', said little Natsu while he was grabbing Zeref's arm. '' Soon, Natsu, the town we are heading is a little further away''. Natsu was complaining that he was hungry while saying that he wished that the the other members of Tartaros were with us. I said,'' If they would have come with us then it would have been harder to cross the border.'' At that time, Fiore was divided in 7 kingdoms which were: Kioshi, Noburu, Rikuto, Taeshi, Ume, Yoshiro, and Sayuri. Natsu and I went from Kioshi to Sayuri, the smallest kingdom. Fiore's king had 14 children out of which only 7 survived and those 7 were giving portion of the land; the goal of the king was that one of his children would conquer the rest, therefore, making that child the rightful heir to Fiore.

As we were getting closer to the town, Magnolia, I felt a presence that somehow sucked all of my magic, including my curse. Natsu also felt it and asked me if I was OK, which I said,'' My magic is gone.'' Natsu began to panic and almost destroyed the town, thankfully, I stopped him at the last second.

'' Don't worry, Natsu, it isn't going to kill me,'' I said, but, suddenly we heard a scream. It turned to be from a woman who was being publicly harassed by a soldier who said,'' Oh, come on! I know you want me (holding her closer) after all I also want you,'' he began to kiss her and licked the tears of the woman who was screaming and crying out for help.

Natsu and I were leaving the scene until someone said,'' Hey, pig! LEAVE HER ALONE!'' It turned out to be from an kind of armored girl who had kind of blue hair and green eyes. She proceeded to smack some sense into him with the lance she was carrying, normally I wouldn't interfere but the soldier summoned monsters which began to attack the people, one of them being my little brother.

Although I didn't have my magic, I knew how to fight so, during the chaos, I grabbed a sword which I used to slice the monsters while Natsu used his newly discovered curses and the green eyed girl used her lance.

It didn't take long to destroy the monsters, but the soldier almost got away until the girl pinned him to the ground with her lance. It turned out that the soldier was from the Noburu kingdom, he was pleading for his life and swore that he would never do it again. The girl let him off the hook.

Afterwards, the girl introduced herself, '' Hello, my name is Aina and, you are?'' Natsu eagerly said,'' I am Natsu Dragneel and he is my big brother -'' I interrupted him by saying,'' Feres Dragneel.'' I couldn't just tell her my REAL identity, if I did, everybody would try to kill me. Natsu gave me a confused look, but I just gave him a smile which meant that everything was OK.

'' Anyway, thank you for the help. Let me invite you to where I live.'' I was going to tell her no, but Natsu accepted it before I even talked, and knowing my little brother it was almost impossible to change his mind.'' Before we go, can you give me some money?'' I said, ''WHY!? You look like a scholar, don't you have any money?'' She said with an irritating voice, '' No, and looks can be deceiving.'' I told her with a grin, '' Let me look at the sword.'' She said.

She grabbed the sword and saw that... it was pretty expensive, she told me, '' If this costs more than 1,000,000 you are dead, shrimp.'' I said,'' Thanks for- did you just call me small?'' She responded, ''No, I called you a shrimp. Got a problem with that, shrimp?'' If I would have had my magic she would have been dead by now.

Instead I remain calm and told her,'' Oh, look who is talking. You are not THAT tall. In fact, you are a flat- chested girl or would you prefer that I called you 'pettanko', right pettanko?'' Her face turned red and she screamed, '' WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SHRIMP?''

We argued for five hours, Natsu tried to stop us but gave up after an hour. Now that I think about it if it wasn't for her then all of the adventures I had would have never happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Route

Chapter 2: Route

We thought that the route to her house was going to be short but no. My little brother, Aina, and I had to camp because Aina and I fought from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm, sadly it was in vain because, in the end, it turned out that the shopkeeper told us that the sword had no value because it was dull, and he was surprised that I was even able to use it. Now, we were in camping in this unknown forest maybe I should have listened to Natsu to bring the other Tartaros members. After some time Aina asked me, '' From which kingdom or country are you?''

I quickly looked at Natsu who was sleeping peacefully on my lap and told her, ''My little brother and I are wanderers because our home got destroyed by dragons... we are the only survivors.'' After I finished that sentence, Natsu began to cry and quietly said,'' Mommy, daddy don't leave me.'' I began to hum the song that mom always used to sing which was called 'I'm here, my little angel.'

If the story would have ended there it would have been perfect, but Aina and I heard a roar that came from a dragon; quickly we began moving, but the dragon somehow managed to catch up with us.

'' Oh, what do we have here?'' Said the jaded colored dragon who, upon seeing Natsu, looked surprised and scared. It didn't take long for Aina to attack it, but her lance couldn't pierce his skin instead her lance almost broke upon contact! The dragon said,'' If you want to die that much, then I'll gladly eat you. After all I prefer to eat women, especially if they don't have nothing that covers them.'' After saying that he began doing some sort magic beam, which Aina and I avoided, but the animals that were in its way got stripped naked of their fur!

Aina and I were relieved that we didn't get hit by the beam, then it occurred to me to say,'' Hey, jaded dragon! You don't want to eat her. Just look at her! She is a flat-chested girl, I'm sure it would be bad for your appetite.'' I thought that she would get that I was trying to get a diversion in order for her to escape, but she responded,'' Look who is talking! A shrimp, YOU wouldn't be good food for that dragon.'' Aina also wanted Feres and his brother to escape, but Zeref responded, '' Look pettanko, you would just cause him indigestion or worse, death.'' Both of us couldn't pass the message to the other so we began arguing while the dragon looked at us amused.

After a while, the dragon said,'' Better that I eat both of you, but with the kid make it 3.'' As the dragon got closer, I quietly told Aina,'' Let's make him eat us.'' She looked confused at me and said, '' Are you crazy, shrimp!?'' I told her, '' Aina, (looking at her eyes) please trust in me.'' Surprisingly, she nodded and trusted me.

I told her to jump at the mouth of the dragon which we did.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside a Dragon

Chapter 3: Inside a Dragon

I still remember the experience. The tongue was slimy, _too_ slimy, and I won't even describe the trip from the dragon's mouth to its stomach.

Once we landed at his stomach, it was water or some kind of substance mix with remains of animals and humans, not a sight to behold. Aina told me, '' Now what, shrimp?!'' I responded,'' Calm down, pettanko, or you will wake up my brother.'' She calmed down, although I wouldn't blame her for being worried after all we were inside a dragon and we were covered with its saliva or whatever it is.

It was calm, too calm. We couldn't tell if the dragon was moving or not. Suddenly she asked me, '' Hey, Feres, how come your brother isn't waking up? And what was the magic that he used earlier when we fought those monsters?'' I was surprised that she asked me this, _especially_ considering the situation we were in.

'' I'm unable to use magic and my brother can, well partially. It seems that the magic he used earlier drained him. A lot'' I said and thought,'' It wouldn't be good for Natsu to wake up anyway because he was just revived 5 months ago and if he sees this he'll probably lose control .'' Aina said,'' So let me get this straight, you are a shrimp dressed as a scholar who can't use magic and you haven't taught your brother how to use full magic instead he uses partial magic... That's so sad.'' I wanted to have my magic at this moment, but told her,'' And how about you? Can you use magic?''

Aina became quiet, didn't want to look at my face, and said,'' Time.'' I asked, '' What about the time?'' She answered,'' Arc of Time, but every time I use it my body becomes weak, as if I was dying at that moment that is why I don't like using it.'' I was surprised, as far as I knew Arc of Time was considered to be lost, at worst a forbidden magic.

Before I could ask her anything, the body of the dragon moved and we could hear the dragon saying,'' What can a weakly human girl like you do?'' The girl said, '' I have a name it is Scarlet and DON'T CALL ME WEAK!''

'' SCARLET, DON'T!'' Screamed Aina who immediately began to attack the dragon's stomach in order to get out and help her friend, but her lance broke before it could even make a scratch. '' I want to be stronger and protect my friend.'' she said while crying.

Upon seeing that scene, I told her,'' Crying won't help you'' She stopped crying, I handed her Natsu who was beginning to wake up and asked her,'' After this, may I be able to stay where you live, only for an amount of time?'' She agreed and I said,'' The reason why I told you to get in the dragon with me is because if we couldn't destroy it from the outside, then we could do it from the inside.'' She interrupted me by saying,'' It's no use, I tried and my lance broke. What makes you so sure that your sword will be able to cut its stomach?'' I responded,'' My father was a gladiator and he taught me never to put limits on your capabilities. So I KNOW that we will get out of here (grabbing his sword tightly).''

While I was slashing the dragon's stomach, I said,'' I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT IS IN MY PATH, IF NECCESARY, I WILL SLAY IT!'' After saying that, I opened the dragon's stomach. Causing the dragon to scream in pain, not only that, after Natsu, Aina and I got out of the dragon. It fell and began demanding who did that to him.

'' I, Feres Dragneel, have done it!'' The dragon looked at me an began laughing manically while,'' YOU! I WAS DESTROYED BY A LITTLE SHRIMP LIKE YOU! (laughing)'' The dragon flew away.

The others try to go after the dragon, but I told them not to go after it because the dragon was going to die anyway. Suddenly, I felt as light as air and everything went black.

How Aina looks like.

P.S

It's my OC based on Eclaire, the character Eclair belongs to Hiro Mashima.


	4. Chapter 3 to 4: Meanwhile

Chapter 3 to 4: Meanwhile

*Kioshi Kingdom*

'' HOW DARE THEY, WHEN I RECOVER THEY'LL SEE MY TRUE POWER!'' Said the jaded dragon, but, due its injury, it fell to the Kioshi Kingdom, exactly at the capital, Crocus.

'' Why now?'' said the dragon who was slowly dying. Before the dragon could take off, a woman appeared, she was 19 years old, she had a voluptuous figure, she was _very_ buxom.

The woman was wearing a _very_ provocative outfit compromising a revealing breastplate top (leaving much of her cleavage and stomach exposed) which, at the left side of the breastplate, had imprinted the pattern of a black rose. Long brown light-armored gauntlets, high-heeled boots, and a mini short which had, at the right side, a whip.

Also, the woman had long white hair and red eyes as the blood itself.

The woman asked,'' O, great dragon, may you tell me your name?'' The dragon answered,'' Although you stink of the blood of my brethren, I'll tell my name.'' The dragon began coughing blood, but continued,'' My name is Zirconis, The Jade Dragon.'' With the little strength that he had, he asked her, '' What is your name, lowly food?'' The woman answered,'' My name is Avi, Avi Heartfilia.'' Zirconis began laughing and told her,'' Well, Avi, PREPARE TO DIE!'' As Zirconis was getting closer, Avi didn't move until the claw of the dragon was going to her. Before the claw even manage to touch her, she grabbed the claw and, somehow, the entire body of the dragon got paralyzed by fear alone making Zirconis say,'' (Scared) WHA- WHAT ARE YOU!?'' Avi said,'' I'm just a lowly human.'' After saying those words, Zirconis perished at that moment maybe because of fear or because of its wounds... probably both.

Twelve people came to take the corpse of the dragon to the catacombs, but 1 person, a girl, 16 years old with purple hair while the tips were dyed blue, went to Avi and told her, '' Master Avi, according to our spies, the dragon was damaged by a person of the Sayuri Kingdom and further proof was found in the stomach of the dragon (showing the broken lance) this lance has the mark of the Sayuri Kingdom, a lily.'' Avi responded,'' Luna, how many times have I told you to call me Avi not 'Master Avi'? And about the Sayuri Kingdom, spread the word make sure that EVERY Kingdom knows of this news.''

The news spread quickly and soon every Kingdom knew

*Noburu Kingdom*

'' LORD ABHAY! We received news that a dragon was slayed by the Sayuri Kingdom.'' Said a messenger. Lord Abhay said,'' WHAT!? When did the Kingdom of my little sister become that strong?'' After a few seconds,'' Jason, I order you to come forth!'' From the shadows a man appeared.

Jason was a young man who had blue eyes and blue-violet hair who said, '' How may I be of service, my Lord.'' Lord Abhay said,'' Jason infiltrate the Kingdom of my sister and gather as much information as you can. For the Noburu Kingdom is going to invade the Sayuri Kingdom and I need all the information that I can get.'' Jason responded,'' Yes, Lord Abhay.''

*Ume Kingdom*

'' LADY CANDRA! LADY CANDRA! Wake up, its urgent news!'' said a handmaid. '' I heard you (stands up) you don't have to yell at me. After all, I was having a good dream.'' said Lady Candra to which the handmaid responded,'' My apologies Lady Candra, but we have received news that the Sayuri Kingdom has defeated a dragon with only 1 SOLDIER! Normally, for any of Kingdom, except the Kioshi Kingdom, it would take 1,000,000 of our best soldiers and, at least, 6,000,000 of our best mages to kill only 1 dragon.'' Lady Candra's interest was reached and she said,'' (Serious) Gather all of our soldier and mages and tell them that I'll be going to training grounds to tell them important orders.'' The handmaid said,'' Yes, my Lady.''

When the handmaid left, Lady Candra said to herself in a quiet voice, ''Emi looks like you finally woke up to the world, but the real world isn't as beautiful as the world of dreams.''

*Yoshiro Kingdom*

''LORD AMULIUS! I-'' The servant was interrupted by Lord Amulius himself,'' I know (High voice) GATHER ALL THE SOLDIERS, MAGES AND BEASTS THAT WE HAVE AT OUR COMMAND!'' The soldier answered,'' Y-YES!'' Lord Amulius thought, '' Bad times are coming.''

*Taeshi Kingdom*

A soldier whispered the news to Lord Abidemi who immediately grabbed his precious bow and, along with an arrow which he lit on fire, made the signal which meant _extreme_ emergency.

*Rikuto Kingdom*

Lord Surya was already informed about the situation and as he was watching his army train, he thought,'' We are in midst of a Dragon War, attacks of Demons and now, we are fighting among each other. Truly pitiful. I wonder what fate has in store for us, will it be happiness or sadness? Who knows.''

*Kioshi Kingdom*

'' Lord Etsuko.'' Said Avi and Lord Etsuko told her,'' Avi, I already know the news.'' To which Avi said,'' Yes, I know. It's just that me and the others want to help you in any way that we can.'' After she said that, the other 12 members appeared. Lord Etsuko said,'' You know that I don't want to fight my own siblings, even if that is the only option (All of them nodded) but in order to win this senseless war there must be 1 winner. So if in the case that I begin to slay my siblings or worse, promise me that you will kill me without a second thought.'' Avi said.'' Lord Etsuko, my comrades and I swear to uphold that promise and, in return, we vow to always follow you till the end of time.'' Lord Etsuko said,'' Thank you, but remember that I need you because the 13 of you are the keys that I need in order to open the door that will guide me to victory.''

*Sayuri Kingdom*

Little did I know that the fire of war which was thought to be extinguished had revived again only to bring times of pain and sadness.


	5. Chapter 4: Wake up!

Chapter 4: Wake up!

It was dark, there was no noise, nothing, I began thinking,'' So is this death, well I deserve it after all that I did.'' I heard someone say,'' Wake up!'' Then a light appeared which helped me to wake up.

'' Finally you are awake, shrimp.'' Said Aina who was smiling, I tried to get out of the bed but I couldn't instead she told,'' YOU IDIOT! You used too much of your strength, now you should rest. After all a certain pink haired boy wanted to see you (pointing out at the door).''

When I looked at the door, Natsu was there crying and saying, '' B-Big bro-brother!'' Natsu ran and hug me, it hurt a little, but I didn't care.

'' Well, I'll bring someone very important down here and my friend, Scarlet, will come with your cloth.'' Aina said and, then, she left. I realized that I was naked, only having a blanket on top, and asked Natsu,'' Natsu, who undressed me? And how many days have I been sleeping?'' Natsu answered,'' Big brother, Aina undressed you and you have sleeping for 2 days by now, and... Why are you blushing?'' I was blushing and thinking,'' She saw me n-na-NAKED! This WON'T go unpunished (Making an angry face).'' Natsu told,'' Big brother, you are starting to scare me.''

After I calm down, I asked Natsu in a low voice,'' Have you been able to communicate with the other Tartaros members?'' Natsu looked at the floor and quietly said,'' No, and I can't even transform to my Etherious form.'' I thought,'' What is going on in this kingdom?''

''Um, excuse me? I have your cloth here.'' A girl nonchalantly said. I asked her,'' Are you Scarlet?'' She answered,'' Duh! Who else!?''

Scarlet was a 16 year old girl (same age as Aina) who was relatively short compared to the other girls of her age, but she had more buxom than Aina. Scarlet had fair skin with a _very_ long strawberry blond hair that reached to her knees, worn up in long pigtails with 2 short black ribbons, and she had grey eyes along with a _tsundere_ personality.

She threw me my cloth and said,'' Here is your cloth.'' I noticed that she threw me 2 clothes, one was mine while the other one was kind of armored, looking more like a soldiers, so I told her,'' Excuse me, you threw me one which I think it belongs to a soldier.'' She didn't answered, so I asked Natsu who said,'' Big brother, you'll see.'' He finished that sentence with a smile, leaving me confused.

Before I could say anything, I heard steps which became louder and louder until I saw Aina who came with a girl who was roughly 10 years old. Aina said,'' Princess Emi, I present you to Feres Dragneel.'' I was surprised, but tried to talk anyway,'' Pri-Prin-Princess Emi, thank you for your hospitality.'' I tried to stand up, but I couldn't, prompting Aina to tell me to take it easy to which Natsu agreed.

Princess Emi came closer and told me while her soft brown eyes looked at my dark eyes,'' Feres Dragneel, thank you for your help at destroying that dragon and may I know if you want to join my Kingdom as a soldier under my command.'' I looked at her and thought,'' First, I didn't destroy the dragon, I only inflicted deep wounds on it... which probably killed him by now. Finally, I can say 'no', but with all that is going on in this kingdom and the look on this girl's eyes is filled with determination.'' I answered,'' I'll join you, but, in exchange, I want my brother and I to stay here.'' The princess agreed to my conditions and soon left, leaving me alone with Natsu and Aina.

While we were alone, Aina laughed a little and said,'' How silly, Feres. Do you remember what you told me when we were inside the stomach of the dragon?'' It took me a while to remember, when I did, I told,'' Sorry, I think that my brother and I are going stay here.'' Natsu and Aina looked at me with a confused look.

''Brother, is this a joke? Or, have you not figure it out yet?'' Said Natsu to which I responded,'' What?'' This prompt Aina to say,'' Why do you think I brought you here?'' I didn't answer, and she continued,'' THIS IS WHERE I LIVE, YOU SHRIMP!'' I angrily responded,'' MESSAGE RECEIVED, PETTANKO!'' She responded nonchalantly,'' Shrimp.'' I responded the same way, '' Pettanko.''

Natsu said,'' When are you going to resolve your relationship.'' Aina and I said at the same time,'' WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!'' Then we began bickering again. Natsu thought,'' Just like an old married couple.''

*One week later*

My body recovered... well, partially, at least I could use my sword. While I was training, Natsu came running and told me,'' Big brother, Scarlet and Emi-chan are waiting for you outside. Scarlet said that we are going to accompany Emi-chan for a diplomatic meeting.'' I answered,'' Tell _Emi-chan_ that I'll be coming.'' My little brother began blushing and ran away embarrassed.

I was going to see the rest, but decided to check for Aina. After all, Natsu didn't mention her and I needed to get used to this new soldier-like, cloth-armor.

While I was checking, for Aina I heard a noise coming from the bathroom, exactly the _woman's bathroom_. I went to where the noise was coming from, the only thing in the way was a door. I had the choice to either open it or leave it close, but she saw me NAKED, so I'll let revenge control me.

Once I open the door, there she was about to change and when I looked at her... specially at an area that she _obviously_ lacked, I told her,'' What a letdown.''

She screamed and shouted me to go away.

*At the exit*

Natsu's POV

'' He is late.'' I thought while I was looking at the ground. Emi-chan asked me,'' Natsu-kun are you OK?'' I responded,'' Y-Yes.'' Although I gave her that answer, she was looking at me with worried eyes prompting Scarlet to also get worried.

Before I said anything , my big brother came out running while Aina, who was wearing her armor-cloth, was chasing him with a lance.

When they got far from us, they began fighting.

Zeref's POV

''I'm sorry! How many times do I need to tell you!?'' I told her while I was blocking her attacks of her lance with my sword, '' UNTIL YOU FORGET THE ENTIRE INCIDENT!'' She screamed while blushing. '' Hey, LISTEN! We've seen each other naked, so it's our little dirty secret.'' I told her.

She stopped attacking me and said,'' In my case, I didn't _want_ to see you naked.'' She was still blushing and ready to attack, I knew that my next words would be crucial.

''In my case, it was the same. After all, if I knew what a letdown you would be, I wouldn't have done it.'' I said and thought,'' I'm _so_ dead.'' She attacked me (I blocked it) and told me in a low voice,'' For your information, shrimp, you don't have a _great_ body.'' I responded her,'' Look who is talking, pettanko.''

We were both going to attack at the same time until Princess Emi told us, '' Stop it! (Aina and I stopped and began listening to her) Out of all of the soldiers, I personally chose you both, so, ACT ACCORDING TO THE POSITION YOU WERE GRANTED! Natsu agreed with her.

We were surprised and Scarlet told us,'' You were just scolded by _kids_... how pitiful.''

''HEY!'' Both Scarlet and I said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 5: Peace Village?

Chapter 5: Peace Village?

I asked the rest,'' So, where are we going?''

'' To the Peace Village.'' Said Aina who was still embarrassed about our fight earlier. While Scarlet said,'' Duh! Hasn't no one told you about it, shrimp!?''

I was angry, but I calm myself. While Natsu, who was seeing that I was trying to calm myself, said,'' Don't worry brother, you are still my hero.''

His words helped me to calm down and gave me the courage to ask,'' What are we going to do in the Peace Village?''

Surprisingly, Princess Emi answered,'' We are going there because a meeting will be held which will determine the future.'' Everyone was surprised because of the way that Princess Emi. After all, no one expected that a 9 year old would answer like that. Her eyes full of wisdom yet filled with determination almost as if she was a mature woman who had seen it all in life, both the good and the bad things.

Little did we know that her words were to become truth in the near future.

Once we arrived at Peace Village, the atmosphere was... war-like nothing like the peace loving atmosphere that I imagined.

''Are you sure this is the Peace Village?'' I asked Aina who answered, '' Normally it is peaceful, but, maybe, due to meeting, everybody is... um... agitated''

''You sure?'' I asked again to which she confirmed it.

We went to the place that the meeting was going to take place. It was a coliseum, a big. In the exterior it look like a coliseum, but in the inside it look majestic... almost like a castle.

''This the work of magic.'' I told myself, making Scarlet laugh and say,'' Yes, shrimp, what else could it be?'' I controlled myself because of the situation we were in.

''We have been waiting for you, Princess.'' Said a servant.

''Thank you'' responded the Princess. Natsu was behind Princess Emi, but the servant said,'' I'm sorry, but from this point you can't be with the Princess. After all, the other Lords have come here to speak with each other about... matters.''

I would have left without any worries, but something about that servant didn't seem right. Natsu still insisted to accompany Emi-chan, but I convinced him that she could take care of herself.

We had no option, but to go outside. Once there, Scarlet told us,'' I'm going to buy some stuff, so don't wait for me.''

When she was gone, Aina surprised told me,'' Feres! Your pocket.'' Natsu and I looked at my pocket which was surrounded in a wave-like matter. When I tried to touch my pocket, the wave-like matter disappeared.

''What did you have in your pocket?'' Asked Aina. I answered,'' I had some money that Princess Emi gave me.''

''I suspected that much.'' Said Aina. I looked at her confused and her what she meant.

''Scarlet is a wasteful shopper, so don't count on seeing that money ever again.'' Aina told me straight. Natsu looked at me and told me he was hungry and my stomach started to growl.

Upon hearing the noises of our stomach, Aina told us,'' If you are _that_ hungry, then I'll treat you to a meal. And, don't worry I know the right place to go.''

While we were walking I asked her about Scarlet's magic,'' What is Scarlet's magic?'' She answered,'' Magic isn't very common... especially hers. Her magic is categorized as Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic, Territory, which involves the manipulation of space. She also has 3 types of magic.''

''Where do you get all of this information?'' I asked. She answered,'' From 'Sorcerer Magic'. Although it holds... um... photos, it contains very valuable information.''

Once we arrived at the place she told us, she ordered a meal for the 3 of us. She reacted normal about the way that Natsu ate, it surprised me because normally people would be freaked out. After all, Natsu ate just like our dad, Tetsuya, ate.

During our meal I asked Aina,'' Do you have any other type of magic?'' She didn't answer. Which prompted Natsu to say,'' Don't worry we won't judge you. After all, my big brother can't use magic and I can't use full magic.'' She made a small smile and said,'' You are right.''

When we finished our meal, we heard a scream from someone.

''LET ME GO!'' said a man who was being held by some guards. The guards tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

'' LISTEN! THE PRINCESS'S LIFE IS IN DANGER!'' Said the man. Instantly, Aina said,'' Acnologia! What do you mean by saying that the princess's life is in danger?''

'' We must talk! But not here.'' Acnologia said. Natsu and I grew worried about the situation, but especially about Emi's life.


	7. Chapter 6: To the rescue!

Chapter 6: A shrimp, his brother, a butterfly, a wasteful shopper, and Acnologia to the rescue

Acnologia was a muscular young man with long, dark blue-colored hair, almost like Aina's.

Aina guided us to a private place where we could talk.

There Acnologia told us,'' All of the guards and servants are from the Noburu kingdom and they are planning to end the life of all of the other rulers except of their ruler Abhay.''

''Have you told anybody about this information?'' asked Aina.

''I tried, but you saw how that ended.'' said Acnologia.

Immediately, Aina told us that she was going to contact Scarlet while we came up with a plan.

While we waited for her, Natsu asked Acnologia,'' Hey, are you related to Aina?'' Acnologia answered,'' Kind of.''

'' What do you mean by 'kind of'?'' I asked. Sadly he changed the subject by saying,'' We are suppose to come up with a plan, not discuss about me nor Aina.''

''We were not talking about you, rather about how you are related.'' Natsu and I said in unison. He said,'' THAT'S THE SAME THING!'' My brother and I said,'' It's not.''

We attracted the attention of 2 soldiers, who asked us if something was wrong. Acnologia seized this opportunity to knock out the soldiers and strip them of their uniform... luckily, they had their underwear.

Acnologia and I dressed using the former soldiers' uniform. When we were done changing we didn't know what to do with our clothes or Natsu.

The girls arrived, we explained them the situation, prompting Scarlet to say, '' It is easy to solve your problem. I'll just have to Requip.'' Scarlet, upon seeing Natsu and I looking confused at her, said,'' This Magic allows me to summon my store items at any time.'' I thought,'' I know what the magic does, is just that I don't know the names that they are receiving in this time because I have been alive for 100 years.''

Scarlet used Requip (she stored all of our clothes) and in a matter of seconds she and Aina had dresses, and Natsu had fine clothes which looked pretty expensive, prompting me to ask Scarlet how much of my money she used.

'' All of it! What!? Did you thought that I was going to save some money for _you_ , shrimp?'' Said Scarlet, which made me angry, but Aina said,'' Stop it! We have to save the princess!''

We went to the coliseum, where we were let through because Scarlet said that Natsu, Aina and her were nobles from the Noburu Kingdom (the clothes they were wearing where from the Noburu Kingdom) who were called to attend the meeting.

At first, the guards didn't want to let us in but thanks to Aina's, surprisingly, good acting methods they let us in. I heard Acnologia say,'' So the butterfly hasn't lost her kiss. (Smiles) That's good.'' I didn't have time to ask Acnologia what he meant.

When we arrived at the door where the meeting was taking place, 2 female guards where there.

'' Go flirt with them, shrimp.'' Said Aina in a low voice.

''WHAT!? Are you crazy!?'' I said

The 2 female guards turned around, and Aina pushed me to them. I almost fell on top of one, but I managed to pull myself together and grabbed the guard who was going to fall.

'' I'm sorry, are you okay?'' I told her. She said that she was OK, but, for some reason, she was blushing.

''Who are you?'' Asked the other female guard.

''My name is... Spriggan. And what is your name, lovely maiden?'' I asked.

''Lovely maiden!? (Blushing) Who do you think you are? the other female guard said.

'' I'm sorry if you didn't like what I told, but I said it because of your beautiful eyes. After all, the eyes are the mirrors to the soul and upon seeing your eyes, I just had to tell you that.'' I told her.

She was still blushing and told me what was my business here. I lied by telling her that I was to guard the door instead of them. They believed me and left.

The rest came and Aina told me in a low voice,'' Wow, Feres, you are a natural!''

I didn't answer her, instead we were hearing the conversation that was taking place in the meeting.

*During the meeting*

'' So, in conclusion, let's make a vote of those who are in favor or against peace.'' Said Lord Etsuko who was in favor of peace. Everybody, except one, voted for peace.

''I'm sorry, brother, but I'm against this 'peace' of yours.'' Said Lord Abhay.

''Brother, may I know your reason.'' Said Lord Etsuko.

''Well, you see brother, I'm just not fit for peace.'' Said Lord Abhay who was beginning to cast a spell, but got interrupted when Acnologia, with one punch, destroyed the doors that were separating us from the meeting.

*In the Kioshi Kingdom*

''Avi! We have felt a strong presence of magic, which we believe that it came from the Peace Village. Please, we MUST go there! Said a young man with brown hair.

''NO! Azmer, trust in our Lord.'' Said Avi seriously.

''I'm sorry, Avi.'' Said Azmer, but Avi told him not to be sorry, while she was making a doll.

''Avi, why are you making a doll?'' Asked Azmer.

'' You'll see.'' Said Avi while she was continuing doing the doll.

*In the meeting*

Scarlet quickly used Requip and we had our original clothes. While, Abhay used Clone Magic to attack everybody who was in the coliseum, including his own brethren.

We were busy protecting the Princess while Natsu was trying to sneak Emi out of here.

While we were fighting, Etsuko was the one that got the most attacked, but none of the clones could even touch him. While, I had some trouble fighting them because the clones didn't let me grab my sword and I'm not that good with hand-to-hand combat.

After all the clones were defeated, the real Abhay said,'' You have seen the newly founded power that our youngest sister has obtained, so I ask you my brethren, how much time do we have until our dear sister or her brother decide to have a war against us?'' And with those cryptic words, he used Teleportation Magic to fled the scene.

Everybody remained silent. In the end, the meeting ended in an indecisive decision.

*Way back*

Princess Emi asked Acnologia to join us, which baffled us. Acnologia accepted.

When we were returning to Magnolia, I asked Aina about the size of the Sayuri Kingdom.

'' Well, Sayuri Kingdom extends from the Peace Village, which is our west border, the capital is Magnolia, the eastern border is Oshibana, our northern border is Mt. Hakobe, and our southern border is The Calm Sea. And our neighboring Kingdom is the Kioshi Kingdom.'' Said Aina.

'' So, the Sayuri Kingdom is, in reality, a small part of the Kioshi Kingdom.'' I said. Aina painfully agreed.

''Why are you sad, Emi-chan?'' Natsu asked.

''Don't worry, Natsu-kun.'' Emi said.

Everybody got worried, Aina asked the Princess is something was bothering her.

''Don't worry, it's nothing. Look (Pulls a key out of her pocket). This is a Silver Key of a Celestial Spirit.'' Said Princess Emi who summoned the Celestial Spirit, a Nikora which she named Plue because it only said, '' puu-puun.''

On our way to Magnolia, I had a lot of unanswered questions which would be answered as my adventure continued.


	8. Chapter 7: Sick

Chapter 7: Sick

The next day, everybody was worried because Princess Emi... was sick.

I was helping everybody, but I noticed that the Princess had the same symptoms of the illness that Natsu had when he was human.

Although Natsu had almost no memory of the time he was human, he asked me in a low voice,'' Big brother, why is this so familiar?'' I told him not to worry about it.

Acnologia told us, except Emi and Natsu,'' I know this illness and the only cure are herbs which are located at Mt. Hakobe.''

I looked surprised at Acnologia and asked,'' How do you know of this?''

Acnologia answered,'' My father was an experimental doctor. One day, my mother got sick and had the same symptoms as the Princess. My father tried all of the herbs he had, but the only one that cured her was the one that he obtained from Mt. Hakobe.''

Scarlet quickly said,'' What are we waiting for!? Let's go!''

''Wait! Who is going to watch the Princess?'' I said worriedly.

''I'll stay.'' Said Aina.

''Are you sure? Maybe you'll also get sick.'' I said. She didn't answer.

''Don't worry. She'll be all right.'' Said Acnologia who was strangely calm about her decision.

I accepted it and Scarlet, Acnologia and I were going to go to the stables to get some horses in order to get to Mt. Hakobe.

On the way there, we pulled the horses to their limit so much that when we got off them, all of them collapsed at the spot due to exhaustion. Luckily, there was a river nearby where the horses could drink and rest.

''Let's continue.'' I said.

''What about the horses?'' Asked Acnologia.

''Don't worry, after they have rested, they'll returned to the castle. Plus we won't need them.'' Said Scarlet who was pointing at a direction where a dragon was coming.

''That dragon isn't flying... it's falling!'' Said Acnologia while the dragon was falling at the direction that we were heading.

It didn't take us long to reach the place where the dragon fell.

Upon going there, we saw the dragon who was hurt... only lightly.

I got closer and asked the dragon,'' Who are you?''

The gigantic dragon said,'' I'm Igneel.''

He managed to stand up and looked at me and asked me,'' Who are you human?''

The others got visibly worried and ready to attacked because dragons were known to attack people on the spot, NOT talk to them.

''I'm Feres Dragneel.'' I answered him.

*At the castle*

Natsu's POV

Aina was busy doing the duties of Emi- chan because, after the meeting, the security went up to a new level and the people were mad and insecure. And Aina, who received their letters, tried to answer them the best way she could.

Meanwhile, I was taking care of Emi- chan.

''Natsu, are you OK?'' Asked Emi- chan with a weak voice.

''I'm OK Emi- chan, don't worry.'' I said.

'' Good. I had a nightmare where you and Feres were crying and you were forgetting about everyone.'' Emi- chan said while she was crying.

'' That won't happen. My brother and I will stay with all of you and never forget you.'' I said and thought,'' I'm not a human so I'll be with you and, even if you pass away, we will never forget you.''

'' Natsu, (cough) hold my hand, (stretches her hand and coughs) please.'' Said Emi- chan with a voice that was heard like a whisper.

I grabbed her hand and told her,'' I'll be here, always.''

With those words, she went back to sleep and so did I.

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry it's a short chapter I'll make it up in the next chapter._

 _Please read, review and share_


	9. Chapter 8: Cure

Chapter 8: Cure

*On the route to Mt. Hakobe*

''Dragneel, I see.'' Said the dragon.

After a long pause the dragon said,'' Why did you come here, humans?''

''The Princess got sick, dragon.'' Said Scarlet who was ready to attack the dragon.

''I see and don't call me 'dragon', my name is Igneel.'' Said Igneel.

''Igneel, we need your help to go to .'' Acnologia said boldly.

Igneel, who stood up and got closer to us, said,'' What makes you think that I want to help you?''

Before Igneel could move, my sword was close to his throat and I, with a menacing voice, told him,'' Dragon, don't even think about it.''

''You are good, _Feres_.'' Said Igneel with a smirk.

''Thank you'' I replied.

After that, Scarlet said nervously,'' S-So, Igneel a-are y-yo-you going to help us?''

Scarlet was _officially_ scared and Igneel told her,'' Don't be afraid, human, I will help you.''

After that statement, Scarlet seemed to calm down and Acnologia ask him, '' In order, to reach Mt. Hakobe we will need to climb on your back and, then, you would fly us there.''

Upon hearing those words, Igneel agreed.

*At the castle*

Natsu's POV

I woke up to find Aina getting water and she was worried.

I tried to help her, but couldn't because I was still holding Emi-chan's hand.

Aina came back with some water and told me,'' Are you OK?'' She put a hand on my forehead and, after that, she looked at me relived.

I know that I wouldn't get sick because I'm not human.

Emi-chan was getting worse and both, Aina and I, were getting worried

''Please, hurry guys or she is not going to survive.'' I thought worriedly.

*At Mt. Hakobe*

Igneel flew us there but, due to being winter time, it was impossible to land.

''It's impossible to land.'' Said Igneel.

Everybody's expression changed drastically while their eyes showed hopelessness.

''Acnologia, what is the color of the herbs?'' I asked

''They have a yellow color while their roots have an orange color and they are protected by Blizzardvern.'' Said Acnologia.

''Scarlet, what would happen if I jumped from this height?'' I asked her.

''Duh! You would probably die. (Her eyes got wider) You aren't thinking about it!?'' Said Scarlet.

Before anyone could stop me, I jumped.

While I was falling, I heard the others screaming my name until I reached the bottom which felt like a rock, at best.

After standing up, I searched for the herbs.

At first, it seemed useless and the horrible blizzard didn't help.

I thought to give up until I saw the herb.

'' I found.'' I thought.

They were hard to pull out, but I did it. I tried to stand up, but my legs were numb.

''NO!'' I screamed.

I tried to stand up, but couldn't which scared me.

With all my voice I screamed,'' EVERYONE, HELP ME!''

I saw a shadow coming near, for a moment I thought it was them, until I saw that my ''saviors'' were dragon like creatures, maybe what Acnologia was referring to.

I tried to run, but didn't get far.

I fainted.

It was dark and I remembered my family, my mother, my father, and my little.

I started to remember the night Natsu died. I remember how helpless I felt and now I'm going to die without being able to safe NO ONE.

I regained conscious and saw that I was surrounded by those creatures, but before they managed to attack me,... something appeared in front of me.

A wave-like matter appeared and, from it, came my friends... and Igneel.

Upon looking at Igneel, all of the other creatures got scared and ran away.

''Are you OK!?'' Asked worriedly Acnologia while Scarlet was helping me to move.

''What do you see?'' I told Acnologia before I blacked out.

'' I'm glad, even if I _do_ die, I will die knowing that I saved someone.'' I thought.

*At the castle*

Natsu's POV

'' EMI-CHAN! HANG ON!'' I said.

Emi-chan was fighting for her life while I was holding her hand and Aina was trying to cool down her fever.

Aina and I heard a loud noise from outside.

Aina rushed to the scene, while I stayed with Emi-chan.

''Please, let it be them.'' I said quietly while I was crying.

''Natsu-kun, don't worry, it's them.'' Said Emi-chan with a weak smile.

It was them! I felt so glad, but also worried when I saw my big brother hurt although, judging by his minor wounds, I knew he was going to be all right.

Acnologia made everybody except Aina and my brother drink the medicine.

''Why are we suppose to drink the medicine?'' I asked Acnologia.

'' We were all in contact with the Princess, so in case we got infected and didn't realize it.'' Said Acnologia who, then, began drinking the medicine.

I drank the medicine which was awfully bitter.

I almost gave up, but continued when I saw everybody, except Aina, making an effort to drink it.

''Aina, why aren't you drinking?'' I asked her when I finished drinking that bitter medicine

'' It's a secret, but don't worry I'll be OK.'' Said Aina.

''Are you sure?'' I asked while I thought,'' I've heard those words from someone, but from who?''

''Yes! Natsu-kun. Now, the only one that needs to drink the medicine is Feres.'' Aina said.

''Also, Igneel.'' Said Scarlet while she was pointing at the red dragon who was quietly observing us.

''Don't worry he won't attack.'' Said Scarlet.

I tried to warn Aina about the dragon, but, in a blink of an eye she was gone.

 _Author's note_

 _Please enjoy!_


	10. Chapter 9: Butterfly Kiss

Chapter 9: Butterfly Kiss

''Too many lights.'' I thought while my eyes were opening.

At first, It was blurry but my eyes were getting used to it... pretty quickly. I tried to move but my body wouldn't obey, it was as if I was an immovable rock.

I was starting to panic, but Aina came and said,'' Hi, shrimp.''

Now, I would have gotten angry but, analyzing my situation, I decided not to. Instead, she, upon seeing that I didn't respond came and she told me with a worried look,'' Don't worry it's just me.''

Somehow, that calmed me down.

'' I brought you your medicine. You can drink it, right?'' Asked Aina, who was holding a cup.

I tried to respond, but my lips were sealed.

She looked at me and told me with a menacing look,'' Don't tell ANYONE what I'm going to do.''

I looked at her while she was getting closer to me.

Finally, her lips engaged my lips. I didn't care for the taste of the medicine, but her lips were warm as if she had done this before. It seemed as if that kiss could last for eternity, something I didn't mind.

After I drank the last drop of the medicine, my body became nimble and I began to lose conscious.

'' So, this is maybe what Acnologia was referring to when he said ' So the butterfly hasn't lost her kiss.''' I thought while I was losing conscious.

The last thing that I remember was seeing her while she was looking at me with her green eyes which were reflecting warmth.

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for the short chapter! Things came up at school. But, after a while, I'll continue to write. Also, I'm thinking of new fanfics, 2 actually, one is of detective conan and the other is based off Marvel, specifically Odin. Please review and share this fanfic!_


	11. Chapter 10: Heating up

Chapter 10: Heating up

''What is this?'' I was thinking while I was slowly waking up.

''It feels warm.'' I was thinking until someone began poking my face.

''Big brother, wake up.'' Said a small voice.

I was opening my eyes and I realized that my head was on top of Aina's legs. I wanted to move my head, but, when I looked at her, I saw how the brightness of the moon was reflecting on her hair and how her face was that of an angel... although, she was lacking the most... um... attractive part of any woman... which was reflected on that table for a chest.

'' Big brother, you'll have time to look at her later. Now, the dragon wants to speak to both of us.'' Said Natsu with a serious look.

I looked at him and quickly got up, while making sure that Aina wouldn't have noticed us.

Once we were outside, Igneel was waiting for us.

''Hello Igneel.'' I said in a gentle, yet serious tone.

''Hello Feres Dragneel, or should I say Zeref, the black mage.'' Said Igneel.

My eyes widened and Natsu was ready to attack him, but I pull my sword and told him,'' What do you want?'' My tone was menacing.

''Pull down your sword, or you'll hurt your body more. Don't worry, no one is going to hear us. I put an invisible force around us.'' Said Igneel, who was confident in his statement.

I decided to believe him, but Natsu still was ready to attack him.

''Little Dragneel, I only want to share some valuable information with both of you.'' Said Igneel, which caused Natsu to calm down... only a little.

Igneel continued,'' As you may have experienced, there is something that is cancelling magic. Not only that, but it is also affecting the Celestial Spirit King himself. And, slowly us, dragons.''

''How can it be affecting you?'' I asked.

''Slowly, our kind is beginning to lose our souls.'' Said Igneel.

''Big brother, what does that mean?'' Asked Natsu.

''It means that someone is killing them.'' I responded, trying to give Natsu the most simple answer that I could think at that moment.

Igneel looked at me and said,'' You resembled your father, Tetsuya Dragneel.''

Upon hearing that name, I asked him,'' How do you know about our father?''

''Who do you think gave me this X-shaped scar?'' Said Igneel with a tone of sarcasm.

After I heard him saying that, I remembered the story that my dad used to tell me before I fell asleep, in which he would ALWAYS emphasize about the strength of the dragon. Every time he told me that story, my mom would say, '' Darling, don't tell that fairy tale to our son.'' Prompting dad to defend his story by insisting that it was real.

When I remembered those times a smile would escape, but then, I would remember their deaths.

''How did your father die?'' Asked Igneel.

I couldn't tell him and just told him,'' If that is all that you have to say then, we don't need to discuss on my family.''

I grabbed Natsu and quickly left towards the castle.

''Brother, how was our father like?'' Asked Natsu, who was filled with curiosity and sadness.

I halted and answered him in a whisper-like voice,'' Our father was a great man and the strongest gladiator of his time. He was strong, yet caring towards his loved ones, I still admire him for that characteristic. Natsu, you resemble him more than I'll ever will.''

Natsu was on the verge of tears and confessed to me in a low voice,'' I wish that I could remember him.''

I gave Natsu a hug and took to the place I was before... where I found Aina who somehow got in the bed. I wanted to wake her up, but, before I could do that, Natsu swiftly got into the bed. If I had to remove Aina, then I also had to remove my little brother.

I decided to leave them be and decided to sleep close to them... which was the floor.

*Kioshi Kingdom*

''Why is it that you summoned me, Avi?'' Asked the Celestial Spirit King.

After finishing the tea which she was drinking, she answered,'' I just have matters which I want to discuss with you.''

''Matters?'' Asked the Celestial Spirit King who was confused.

''Yes, remember the contract we made 3 years ago?'' Said Avi.

''Yes, the year you managed to access the Third Origin Release yet you didn't lose your magic.'' Said the Celestial Spirit King.

''And, that same year, we met face-to-face for the first time and you entrusted me the 12 Gold Keys because the previous spirits which resided in these keys perished.'' Said Avi.

The Celestial Spirit King became quiet and Avi summoned Ophiuchus to console the Celestial Spirit King.

''Just state the matter which you want to discuss.'' Said the Celestial Spirit King.

'' The 12 Golden Keys already have their summoners which are:

· Azmer is Leo's

· Luna is Aries'

· Hasani is Aquarius'

· Idzi is Taurus'

· Pallas is Cancer's

· Oke is Scorpio's

· Jari is Capricorn's

· Ujarak is Gemini's

· Eliana is Libra's

· Dubaku is Pisces'

· Kahina is Virgo's

· Masozi is Sagittarius'

They all know that their Key can only be used one time because, when they used it, they'll gain the Celestial Spirit's power for a limited time but, after they used it, their memories will be erased and they will become the Celestial Spirit of their Golden Key.

Unlike them, every time I summoned Ophiuchus, I lose a part of my lifespan.'' Answered Avi.

'' Is that all?'' Inquired the Celestial Spirit King.

'' I just wanted to remind you of our contract.'' Avi said.

''I know what are contract is, you don't have to tell me.'' Said the Celestial Spirit King.

''Good, now you can leave.'' Said Avi, who was leaving.

'' Avi.'' Said the Celestial Spirit King which made Avi stop and turn around.

'' Why do you have so much trust on them?'' Asked the Celestial Spirit King.

'' They are all strong, but weak at the same time. Yet, they try every time to surpass themselves, _especially_ Lord Etsuko whom I love.'' Responded Avi.

''So they have earned your trust through sheer honest work.'' Said the Celestial Spirit King.

'' Yes, but Celestial Spirit King (menacing tone) TRY TO INTERFERE IN OUR AFFAIRS OR, IF DARE HURT ONE OF MY MEN, YOU **_WILL_** REGRET IT.'' Said Avi with such a force that the Celestial Spirit King and Ophiuchus retreated to the Celestial Spirit World out of fear!

'' I hope that this upcoming war between the heirs won't bring death.'' Thought Avi while she was walking to meet Lord Etsuko.

 _Author's note_

 _I'm finished with this chapter! Yeah! As always, review, subscribe and share (or RSS for short) this fanfic._


	12. Chapter 11: Igneel joins

Chapter 11: Igneel joins

'' Hey! Wake up, shrimp!'' Scarlet was saying.

'' Scarlet, take it easy. He slept on the floor because I took his bed.'' Aina said.

I woke up... slowly and asked,'' How many hours have I been sleeping?''

'' A good amount.'' Said Aina, who continued to say,'' Come on, it's almost breakfast and the others are waiting for you.''

I went to the table were everyone was and let me say, it looked more like a feast than breakfast!

'' So, what is the special occasion?'' I asked before I ate, to which EVERYBODY looked at me with amazed looks.

''W-what?'' I nervously asked.

'' Brother, you haven't noticed yet?'' Asked Natsu.

I looked at him confused while the others, upon seeing my cluelessness, said in unison,'' HIM!'' Which made me look at the large window and see the... obviously red dragon that was watching us.

'' I see, so that's it.'' I said while I was standing up and leaving.

'' Where are you going?'' Asked Aina.

'' To tell him to come in.'' I said nonchalantly.

''WHAT!?'' Everyone said in unison.

I ignored and continued to walk to invite him in... while everyone was following me.

Once we got outside, we saw Igneel who was intensely looking at the food while drooling.

''Igneel, instead of drooling come join us!'' I shouted.

I caught his attention and he said,'' Very well, if you insist.''

He looked at us and began shrinking until he resembled a human.

''Done. Why are you covering the Princess' and Natsu's eyes?'' He asked.

''PUT ON SOME CLOTH!'' We yelled at him

After he put on some cloth, we returned to the table, but on the way Aina, in a low voice, asked me how I knew that Igneel could transform to a human.

To which I answered,'' Read it on a book.'' Although she was not convinced, she stopped asking me questions. '' If I told her the truth, which is that I made a book titled ''Dragon Theories'' when I was a kid, she would have demanded the _real_ reason.'' I thought.

After we arrived and a little bit, Natsu asked me,'' Brother, what are dragons?''

I tried to give him a simple answer, so I said,'' Dragons are basically overgrown lizards with wings.''

''Excuse me.'' Said Igneel, who was _very_ angry towards my remark.

''We dragons are much more dignified beings, shrimp.'' He said ending with a sarcastic tone which angered me.

''Asides from your powers, you are nothing but overgrown lizards with wings.'' I said ending with the same tone that Igneel ended with.

Igneel stood up and told me with a menacing voice,'' Although my fire magic is limited in this form, I don't need it to beat up a shrimp like _you_.''

''Nor I need my sword for an overgrown lizard with wings.'' I answered back.

We could have started fighting, but Princess Emi said,'' Stop it! You are to become partners, so stop this nonsense!''

''P-partners!?'' I said in confusion.

''Didn't no one tell you? Igneel asked me if he could join us and I accepted him.'' Princess Emi told me with an innocent.

Before I could say anything, we heard a knock which prompted Princess Emi to say,'' He arrived later than what I expected.'' We looked at her confused, but she simple said to open the door for our 'guest'.

When I opened the door, there stood a tall, lean man who had blue eyes and blue-violet hair. He said,'' Hello, my name is Jason! I work for 'Sorcerer Magic' and it is nice to meet you!

 _Author's note_

 _Enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to RSS._


	13. Chapter 12: Interviews

Chapter 12: 'Guest'?

'' Hello, my name is Jason! I work for 'Sorcerer Magic' and it is nice to meet you!'' Said Jason while he was greeting me.

'' Hello, my name is Feres.'' I told him.

Upon hearing my name, he began asking me questions then apologized by saying that it was his first interview and that he was very nervous about it.

When Princess Emi arrived, she said,'' Nice to meet you, Jason, I hope your stay here will be a pleasant one. Feres is going to give you a tour so ask him whatever you want.''

Upon hearing it, I said,'' P-princess! I don't I'm qualified for this! I barely know the castle and-'' I was cut off by her words.

'' I know, but this is also a good opportunity for you to get familiarized with it.'' She said in a serious voice.

I only nod and Jason told me,'' Don't worry Feres- san, I'm here only to interview nothing else.''

After some time, he told,'' I'm ready to begin.''

'' What took you so long?'' I asked him.

'' Just had to get some things ready, oh and take this.'' He told him while he handled me a sample of one of their magazines.

I some 'exciting' photos and with a grin I told Jason,'' Let's start with Aina.''

Aina was in the training room and, once we arrived there, I said,'' Aina, I never thought you were _that_ kind of person.'' I showed her the section of the models.

She blushed and smacked me.

'' E-excuse me, we came here to interview you.'' Said Jason who got scared when Aina displayed her strength.

''I-I'm sorry.'' Aina said while blushing.

'' May we begin?'' Jason asked

Aina accepted.

Jason asked normal questions like her favorite color, food, etc... But, before we left, he asked her,'' This question is to fill my curiosity, don't worry it won't get published. But, how did you get to meet the Princess?''

His question surprised us.

She answered calmly,'' I was ordered to kill her, but failed to do it. I thought she was going to execute me, instead she just told me to join her.''

That answered surprised me because I could not imagine her as an assassin, _especially_ one who was targeting the princess's life.

Jason was also surprised, but quickly got over it and said that the next person was Acnologia.

'' Aina, do you know where Natsu and Acnologia are?'' I asked her where Natsu was because I haven't seen him in a while.

''Natsu is in the library along with Acnologia. You know where the library is?'' She told me.

'' Take the stairs, the first door to the right.'' I said,

''Left.'' she corrected me

Jason and I went to the library, but in the way, Jason asked me,'' Feres, is Natsu a reader or something like that?''

'' No, Natsu is my little brother and he is not a reader or anything like that.'' I answered him and thought,'' Why is he in the library?''

Once we arrived at the library, it became clear why Natsu was there. He was bugging Acnologia about his relationship with Aina. I stopped him and made him apologize to Acnologia, then Jason began with his question along with the one about Acnologia's relationship with Aina, to which he answered,'' We are blood related.''

Natsu gave me a grin which confused me.

I asked Jason who was next, to which he answered,'' Scarlet and the red guy.''

I knew that he was referring to Igneel.

I asked Acnologia about their whereabouts to which he said that they were both outside.

Natsu, Jason and I went outside where we found Scarlet.

Jason approached her and introduced himself.

After questioning her, he said,'' So for the last question. What kind of men are you interested in?''

Natsu, Scarlet and I were surprised.

''Curiosity!'' Jason said in his defense.

Scarlet said while blushing,'' Men that are kind, compassionate, caring... and have money!'' By the end of her statement, she was blushing like a tomato and fled the scene.

'' So, you have taken an interest in her.'' Natsu and I said in unison.

'' No!'' Jason said while he was blushing like Scarlet.

''LOOK! THE RED GUY!'' Said Jason who was pointing at Igneel, who was sleeping beneath a tree in his human form.

We went to Igneel and Jason began to ask him questions. But, he was excited, almost child- like. I guess it was because he never saw an overgrown lizard with wings in human form, who had red hair and golden eyes.

After questioning him, Natsu, Jason and I went to the castle where Jason began questioning me.

After doing that, he asked me,'' Feres- san.''

''Feres, is just fine.'' I said.

'' If you don't have your sword, you can still defend yourself?'' He asked.

I stopped and thought for a while before giving him an answer.

''Kind of.'' I said.

'' Finally. What is _your_ relationship with Aina- san?'' He asked.

''First, stop referring to everyone with ''san''. Next, we are just friends.'' I answered.

'' _REALLY_?'' Natsu and Jason said in unison.

'' Why would there be anything else? After all, I like women that have curves, NOT pettankos like her, who have a table instead of a chest!'' I said annoyed, but saw that they were afraid for some reason.

'' Oh, so you think that of me.'' Said a menacing tone which belongs to Aina.

Before I could react, she smacked me and everything went black.

 _Author's note_

 _That's all wait for next-_

 _Feres: Wait there!_

 _Author: H-hey!_

 _Feres: If the views reach 1000 or more, you'll have to comply to an interview._

 _Author: O- okay._

 _(Feres leaves)_

 _Anyway, I'm going to post my fanfics in wattpad (my user name is Yuraikun) and don't forget to RSS._


	14. Chapter 13: Our name is

Chapter 13: Our name is...

'' Big Brother.'' Natsu said.

I woke up at the same place that I lost conscious.

I saw my little brother, Jason and... Aina, who was ready to hit me again. But, before she had the chance, Scarlet appeared and said,'' Everyone, the Princess is requesting our presence and... shrimp, why are you in the floor?''

'' Reasons.'' I said while looking at Aina.

''O- Okay. Anyway, the Princess wants our presence downstairs, she says it is something important.'' Scarlet said.

We went downstairs and found Princess Emi, who was waiting for us.

'' Everyone, this is a matter of great importance.'' She said seriously.

Everybody was serious.

''We need a name for all of you.'' Said the Princess with a serious tone while everybody almost fainted.

''What is wrong?'' Asked the Princess innocently.

'' N- nothing.'' I said.

'' I was thinking of 'Garou Knights''' Said the Princess.

We all meditated upon it for a few seconds and accepted it.

'' Emi-chan, why do you want them to have a name?'' Asked Natsu.

'' Because that way they can get recognized more easily, right Jason?'' Said the Princess.

'' Yes.'' Said Jason, who was surprised.

''OK. then it is decided.'' Said Princess Emi with one of the most adorable smiles.

 _Author's note_

 _Well everyone-_

 _Feres: You are up next._

 _I know!_


	15. Interview with the author

Interview with the author

Feres: HELLO EVERYONE! For getting more than 1000 views we are getting a personal interview with the author!

(Applause)

Feres: So author, how do you feel?

Author: Just call me by my username, Chaska, without the 1, and I'm Ok.

Feres: Ok! So, what does 'Chaska' mean?

Chaska: It means star in Quechua.

Feres: Oh, I see. What inspired you to begin writing fanfics?

Chaska: Curiosity.

Feres: And how about our creation?

Chaska: You were created as a fail attempt to make the fanfic 'A Swindler Battler Sovereign'-

Feres: The one that it is failing miserably, right?

Chaska: Y-yes. (Angry)

Feres: Then, good that we aren't that one!

Chaska: Want to get delete it, shrimp. (ANGRY)

Feres: (ANGRY) Bring it on, little star!

Aina comes and smacks him.

Aina: WE ARE HERE TO CELEBRATE NOT TO GET DELETE IT, SHRIMP! (ANGER!)

Feres faints and after a few seconds Natsu takes him off the stage.

Aina: (Smile) Well then, let's continue!

(Applause)

Chaska: O- Ok. (Shocked at her radical change of personality).

Aina: Ok. So in which country our we the most popular with?

Chaska: Let's see. First place, is Australia and the USA.

Aina: Incredible! Any other countries?

Chaska: After those, it is Germany, Malaysia, Philippines, Indonesia, Faroe Islands, Mexico, Peru, Tunisia, Vietnam, and the United Kingdom, but maybe those variable will change.

Aina: Did you ever expect our surprising popularity?

Chaska: No. Without offense, I thought you were going to fail.

Aina: Tha- that's cruel.

Chaska: Sorry.

Aina: Anyway, can you do me a tiny favor?

Chaska: If it is about your chest, there is nothing that I can do.

Aina tries to murder me, but Acnologia stops her.

Acnologia: Will I get more screen time on further chapters?

Chaska: Y- yes. (Scared)

Acnologia takes Aina out of the stage and Igneel enters.

Igneel: Sorry about that.

Chaska: Don't worry.

Igneel: My question. What are your favorite youtubers or channels?

Everyone is shock

Igneel: What?

Chaska: Nothing. My favorite channel is The Brotherhood of Gaming, especially their Tales of Retrospective. Meanwhile, my favorite youtuber would be Gnoggin (Lockstin/Gnoggin) and I also like the Gaming Historian.

Igneel: Favorite actor?

Chaska: Tobey Maguire. Fan of the original Spider-man trilogy.

Igneel: Finally, do you prefer shrimps or dragons?

Chaska: I prefer-

Feres: WAIT! WHAT DOU YOU MEAN BY SHRIMP, OVERGROWN LIZARD WITH WINGS! (FURIOUS)

Igneel gets MAD

Igneel: DO YOU WANT A FIGHT, SHRIMP?

They start fighting, but a wake-like matter takes them away.

Scarlet: Sorry for that.

Chaska: Don't- WOW! that's some... kind of dress.

Scarlet wearing a _very_ provocative dress.

Scarlet: Thank you. Now to an important question. What do you wish for your fanfic?

Chaska: I'm going to answer, but bring those two back.

Scarlet: Don't worry about them, they are OK.

Scarlet points off the stage where they are both unconscious.

Chaska: O-ok. Well, I wish that this fanfic gets popular and that, one day, Hiro Mashima gets to read it. Although, I doubt that would happen.

Scarlet: Life is a mystery. No one knows.

Chaska: Yeah. But, I would like my readers to review more on my story, so that I know there opinions.

Scarlet: Final question. Do you have any future fanfics for the future?

Chaska: I have 2 planned. One based on Full Metal Panic and the other one on Generator Rex. Plus, I'm planning to do a poll to see the popularity of the characters and of my ships (quickly looking at Zeref, Aina, Natsu, Emi, Scarlet, and Jason). Also, I have a little 'surprise' plan.

Scarlet was going to ask me something, but I said.

Chaska: Until then, EVERYONE!

Everyone gets on the stage

Everyone: DON'T FORGET TO RSS REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, AND SHARE!

Chaska: (Low voice) Also, wait for chapter 14.


	16. Chapter 14: Signal

Chapter 14: Signal

That night, I learned that Jason was going to stay with us for some time while he was going to send the information he wrote via magic.

But, I couldn't sleep that night.

'' I'm really pathetic without my sword.'' I told myself in a low voice.

I remembered that everyone, except me, had training in martial arts.

I hated that feeling, of being useless and, most importantly, a burden which slowed everyone down.

'' Who can I ask for help? I know that if I asked Aina or Igneel for help, I would probably be shamed for the rest of my life. Then, I thought of Scarlet but I wasn't sure about her abilities and if I asked Natsu, it would raise some eyebrows, after all Natsu is my little brother and it would seem weird if my little brother taught me some martial arts.'' I thought .

Finally, I chose Acnologia.

So, next day, I asked Acnologia to teach me.

'' It is going hurt, shrimp.'' He told me.

I simply nodded.

When we began, he was surprised that I got the basics down so quickly (I wasn't surprised because my father was _the_ greatest gladiator of his time) but I had trouble following the moves of Acnologia.

Our first battles were only with our bare hands and he moved like a swift serpent in a desert, making me sometimes lose sight of him until I felt a punch from him. When I _did_ hit him, he would always punch back... harder and harder.

'' You have strength, shrimp, but you lack concentration and a little bit of speed.'' He told me after he defeated me.

For the following month, he trained me and most of the times bested me.

After one of our battles, I asked him,'' Who taught you how to fight like that?''

'' Haven't you figured it out yet, shrimp?'' He said,

I looked at him dumbfounded.

'' Listen, shrimp, in this castle the top fighters are Aina and Scarlet.'' He said.

'' Are you sure?'' I asked.

'' Sadly, yes.'' He said.

Before I could ask more, Aina came and said,'' Guys, we have _very_ important visitors.''

'' Who?'' I asked.

''Lord Etsuko and lady Avi.'' She said in a serious tone.

 _Author's note_

 _Enjoy this chapter, sorry it is short, don't forget to RSS and tell me in comments (or reviews) who is your favorite character._


	17. Chapter 15: Visitors

**Chapter 15: Visitors**

" Bust: 100 cm, Waist: 65 cm and Hip: 90 cm. Well, that was what I read in the magazine that Jason gave me." Was the first thing that I saw when I looked at Avi Heartfilia, too gorgeous to be a human.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked me with a confused face.

"N-nothing." I said while (according to the others) I was blushing like a tomato.

But, I wasn't the only one who was hypnotized by her looks because the others were just as hypnotized as I was, except the girls (Aina, Scarlet and Princess Emi) who punched us.

" I'm very sorry about this, brother." Said Princess Emi who was apologizing to Lord Etsuko while we men were unconscious.

After we regained consciousness, we learned that Lord Etsuko and Princess Emi were having a private conversation and that Lady Avi was sightseeing the castle we were living in.

" Try to do something like that again and you'll see!" Aina warned us.

" Wait a minute!" I said.

" What is it, shrimp?" Scarlet said with an annoying tone.

" The two of you were eyeing Lord Etsuko with an interesting view." I said which, although it earned me the punches of both of them, was worth it! Seeing their expression and blushing state they were in was _WORTH IT_!

After both of them left, Natsu told me in a low voice that his head was hurting because it was in the place that Princess Emi punched him.

" You are joking, right?" I said with a look of unbelief.

" For a human princess, Emi-chan sure knows how to punch." Natsu said while touching the spot where Princess Emi punched him.

" Don't touch it, I'll tell Acnologia to heal-" I was interrupted when someone said, "Don't worry I'll do it."

" Thanks but-" I didn't finish because I saw that the person that offer to help was none other than Avi Heartfilia _herself_!

" It will only take a few seconds." She said while she healed my little brother.

After she completed her word, Jason said surprised, " L-LADY AVI!" Then all of the other words that came out of his words were not understood.

" Hold it, Jason, can't my student talk with more reason." Avi said.

" Student!" Natsu, Acnologia, and I said in unison with a surprised expression on our faces.

" Sorry for not saying it any sooner, but Lady Avi is my master." Jason said with an embarrassed face.

" What's with that face? Don't tell me that you are embarrassed of me." Avi said with a genuine sad face.

Jason tried to apologize, but ended up fainting.

" Don't worry I'll take care of him." Said Acnologia who was healing him on the spot. After he healed him, Acnologia said that he would take him to the infirmary along with Natsu, who was curious about how Jason would react when he would wake up.

After Acnologia left, Avi asked us, Igneel and I, to give her a tour of the castle.

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Yes." She answered.

We gave her a tour, but I was the only one who was talking which was weird because I expected Igneel to talk but he was silent for the hold tour. Also, Avi didn't seem to interested in the tour as if she all ready knew the castle like the back of her hand.

When we were done with the tour, before Avi could thank us, Igneel said, " Spit it out! Why do you smell of the blood of my brethren!?"

" Hey! Overgrown lizard with wings what are you talking about!?" I said confused.

" Don't you dare try to protect her, shrimp!" Igneel screamed with an angry voice.

We were about to settle this with a fight, but with a strong voice Avi said, " STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!"

" DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME, MURDERER!" Igneel screamed while he was going to punch her.

Before he could lay a finger on her, she grabbed his punch and avoided the other punch that was directed at her by Igneel. In a flash, Igneel was going to use his fire breath but Avi punched his stomach with her left leg, which left him immobilized with pain.

Before Avi would let him go, she said, " How pathetic for a dragon. You can't even touch me."

When she let him go, I catch him and he told me with the few strength he had left, " Shrimp… let me… finish… her."

I didn't answer because I heard Avi come closer to us.

I got to a battle stand and was ready to attack her (although, by looking at Igneel, I knew I had no chance against her) but she said, " Don't panic. I swear that I won't hurt him, I'll heal him."

At first I didn't trust her, but by looking into her eyes I somehow knew that she was telling the truth.

After she healed him, Igneel asked her, " Why did you helped me?"

" Although you are a pathetic excuse for a dragon, I was surprised by your bravery." She answered to him.

I wanted to ask her about what Princess Emi and Lord Etsuko were talking about but I got interrupted when I heard Natsu say, " Big brother!"

While I was turning around, I saw Acnologia who flew away until he hit a wall.

" Why you!" I knew _that_ was Scarlet's voice.

When I turned around, I saw that Scarlet was battling someone.

At first, I didn't want to believe my eyes because the one that was fighting with Scarlet was none other than Aina but, unlike the Aina I knew, she did not have her hair in a ponytail instead it was down and her eyes showed no emotion.

" That is _NOT_ Aina!" I said in a low voice when I saw her.

" You are right, that is not Aina." Said Avi, but she got closer to me and told me in my ear, "Zeref Dragneel."

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for the delay I had problems that came up. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	18. Chapter 16: Control

Chapter 16: Control

'' You are right, that is not Aina.'' Said Avi, but she got closer to me and told me in my ear,'' Zeref Dragneel.''

I drew my sword and put it close to her neck and warned her with a deep and menacing voice,'' If you did _anything_ to Aina, I swear, I'm going to kill you.''

She only said with a calm voice as if nothing happened,'' I didn't do anything to her.'' She raised her voice and said,'' Isn't that true, Lord Abhay?''

I looked back at Aina and saw that she stopped moving. Everybody was ready to attack.

Aina started to laugh but I realized that it wasn't her voice, the voice was that of Lord Abhay.

'' You are very clever, Avi. I see you haven't change from the time we met.'' Said Lord Abhay.

''Lord Abhay, what are you doing to Lord Etsuko and Lady Emi?'' Lady Avi asked.

'' They are playing with my toys. After all, we are _brothers_ in a way.'' Said Lord Abhay.

After he said that, we saw shadow soldiers that were disappearing by a powerful swing from a sword which belonged to Lord Etsuko.

Lord Etsuko and Princess Emi arrived to the scene, '' Brother!'' They both said at the same time.

'' Oh, it's good to see you brothers, even though I belong to a different mother.'' Said Lord Abhay.

''Brother, stop with this madness and let the girl go!'' Demanded Lord Etsuko, who let of a powerful presence.

Everybody was at awe with his powerful presence, except Lord Abhay who just said,'' Big brother, Etsuko, always the one who had the brains and brawn, no wonder why you were father's favorite son.''

''Abhay! Leave Aina out of this!'' Said courageously Princess Emi.

Everybody was surprised, but Lord Abhay said,'' And if I don't want to, because she was and is my _toy_.''

After he said that, he got a little surprised by the Garou Knights who surrounded him.

''Don't tell me you are going to hurt one of your own friends.'' Said Lord Abhay.

Before he continued, I drew my sword and told him,'' YOU WILL LET HER GO, NOW!''

He looked surprised, then said,'' I'm a goner anyway.''

Aina closed her eyes, but I was able to catch her,'' It's over.'' I said in a low voice.

*Somewhere*

''Why? Why have you made an alliance with a _human_!?'' Said a white dragon.

'' Oh, Weisslogia, you will never understand.'' Said the dark dragon.

'' SKIADRUM!'' Said Weisslogia who was going full strength at Skiadrum.

'' You are right where I want you.'' Said Skiadrum, who was able to stop Weisslogia's attack, and said,'' Alteration of shadows.''

The shadows started to engulf Weisslogia, who, for the first time, was scared. The last image he saw, before being entirely engulfed by the shadows, was his brother who vanished.

'' Hey! there is someone here.'' Said someone.

Weisslogia could hear them.

'' Kid, are you OK?'' Asked someone with spiky blond hair.

Weisslogia just looked at him with confusion.

'' What is your name?'' Asked the man again.

'' W- We- Weiss.'' Said the kid with the white hair.

'' Ok, Weiss, where is your family?'' Asked the man

When the kid tried to remember, he began screaming,'' DARK! DARK!''

The man tried to calm the kid down.

*Back in the castle*

Everyone was all right, but, when we thought it was over, an explosion came from the infirmary.

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry it took this long to get this chapter, but enjoy it and don't forget to RSS!_


	19. Chapter 17: Revelations

Chapter 17: Revelations

After hearing the explosion, we ran to the infirmary as fast as we could only to find it ruins and Jason on the floor bleeding.

'' JASON!'' We all said and hurried to him.

But, before we got to him, we saw that the wall that was behind him had the word '' TRAITOR'' written with his blood.

Meanwhile Lady Avi was healing his wounds, Jason was murmuring, '' I'm sorry, I should have. I'm sorry.''

Later that day, Aina and Jason were resting in another room but Jason had lost half of his sight and he had a red tattoo above and under his right eye. And, Lord Etsuko and Lady Avi had to go, but, before they left, Lord Etsuko told Princess Emi to be more careful.

*Peace Village*

The white hair kid opened his eyes and saw to people, a man and a woman, that were looking at him with a worried look.

'' How are you feeling?'' Asked the woman, who had soft brown eyes and long light blue hair.

The kid only looked at her and was unable to answer.

The woman began to worry more about the kid until the man, who was next to her, said with a soft voice,'' Stop it. You are scaring him.''

The kid looked at him and recognize him.

The man got closer to the kid and softly asked him, '' Hello, Weiss. Do you remember me?''

Weiss nodded and try to say some words but, he couldn't.

The man, upon seeing his effort, gently said,'' Don't worry. They will come to you.''

Weiss relaxed and felt safe with them.

* Back in the castle*

I was sitting and looking at Aina, who was sleeping peacefully.

'' Hey, shrimp. You should better sleep. Don't worry, she'll be fine.'' Scarlet told me.

'' And what about you?'' I asked her because she was taking care of Jason.

'' Don't worry. I can take it.'' She said it proudly.

'' Well, if you can take it, then, so can I.'' I told her.

After a brief moment of silence, I told Scarlet,'' Still I can't believe that Jason acted as a spy on behalf of Lady Avi in order to know if Lord Etsuko's brother was planning something dangerous and- Oh, never mind.''

'' What is it, shrimp?'' Scarlet asked me.

'' It's just... what did Abhay mean when he said that Aina was his _toy_?'' I asked Scarlet.

'' Oh... _that_.'' She said.

'' I mean, I wouldn't like to talk to Aina about this, if I talk to Acnologia, I know he won't answer me. So, your my last resource.'' I told her directly.

'' I don't know much about her past, but I still remember the day we met.'' She said.

That peaked my curiosity and she continued by saying,'' It was night, by the time the majority of the people would have been asleep. Aina entered the castle but before she could enter Princess Emi's room we clashed weapons. I had the upper hand until she used her magic. Then, everything stopped, when I was able to move again, I saw at the right side of Princess Emi, who told me that we should stop fighting because Aina had decided to join us.''

'' And what else?'' I asked her.

'' The first days, she was cold and distant. She never smiled, basically, she was the total opposite of what she is today. She acted just like my-'' She stopped.

'' Like your what?'' I asked her.

'' If you want me to continue, then, you have to answer my questions.'' She told me.

I nervously agreed.

'' OK. Then, Is one question each. I'll start. Why do you care so much about Aina?'' She told me.

'' She is just a friend.'' I told her, while avoiding her gaze.

She looked at me curious, but I told her,'' Now is my turn. Who were you referring when you said that Aina acted like someone?''

She remained silent for a few seconds then answered me,'' The woman who gave birth to me.''

'' Your mother?'' I asked her.

'' Yes... Now it's my turn. Where do you and your little brother come from?'' She said.

I wanted to avoid the question, but, by looking at her eyes, I knew I hit a nerve... _hard_. So, I proceeded to answer her,'' We come from a far away land, where everything was alive until _that_ happen.''

She looked at me surprised.

'' Now, it's my turn. Why do you seem to hate your mother so much?'' I asked her.

'' For starters, her name was Titania. She had beautiful red hair and eyes and she was adored by all... _especially_ by men. Every night she would sleep with one, until she had me. She stopped and never treated me like a daughter. Sometimes I think that she saw me as an obstacle in her affairs.'' She told me.

I was stunned, although I knew that people like that but I _never_ expected a mother to act like that.

We would have continued but Aina and Jason started screaming.

 _Author's note_

 _I'm sorry I took this long! But, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	20. Chapter 18: Preparation

Chapter 18: Preparation

''AHHHHHH!'' Aina and Jason screamed in unison.

'' What's wrong!?'' I said.

Scarlet and I tried to calmed them down, but to no avail.

Luckily, the others arrived to help us.

Acnologia had a sort of medicine which he gave to Aina and Jason, which made them easily fall asleep.

'' What did you give them?'' I asked him.

'' A little potion that will make them sleep, don't worry it's temporary.'' Acnologia told me.

Princess Emi looked at Scarlet and said,'' Scarlet, can you do it?''

Scarlet looked at Princess Emi with surprise.

'' Princess Emi, with all due respect, I don't think I'm ready, I-'' Scarlet was interrupted when Princess Emi told her in a commanding voice,'' **Can you do it or not**?''

'' Yes, I can.'' Scarlet answered her.

Natsu, Igneel, Acnologia and I looked at them with no idea what they were talking about.

Scarlet looked at us and said,'' Magic is rare, but I was born with a lot of magic that up until now it has allowed me to learn Requip, Territory, Thought Projection, Transport, and Dream magic.

'' Dream magic?'' Igneel said.

'' What's so weird?'' Scarlet asked him.

'' You know that it is _very_ dangerous.'' Igneel told her with a serious tone.

'' Yes, as so it's the other magic that I told you, that's why I barely use it.'' She told him.

'' What do we need to do?'' I asked her.

'' To perform this, I need to say some words then we fall asleep.'' She told me.

'' Then we must do it right away!'' I said.

'' Hold it, shrimp. I must warn all of you that the time in the dream is not the same as the time in the real world. For example, we may be just a few seconds in the dreams but years or decades could pass in the real, or may be the contrary could happen. Are you still ready for it?'' Scarlet told us with a deadly serious look.

We all agreed to do it, but I told Natsu,'' Natsu, I don't think you have to go with us.''

'' Why!? I want to help!'' Natsu said.

'' Because, someone has to protect Princess Emi and we will need someone to wake us up.'' I told him gently.

Natsu nodded and wished us luck. Meanwhile, Princess Emi summoned Plue and told us,'' You have until tomorrow in the afternoon.''

'' Acnologia, do you still have some of your potion?'' Scarlet asked him.

'' Yes.'' He answered her.

'' Good.'' Scarlet said before she chanted some words that I couldn't hear.

After she said those words, we took a sip of Acnologia's potion and fell asleep.

 _Author's Note_

 _I'm sorry I took this long, but don't forget to RSS!_


	21. Chapter 19: Dreams

Chapter 19: Dreams

It was like falling into an endless pit, but I heard voices that were saying,'' Shrimp, open your eyes!'' and '' Is he dead?''

Honestly, I wouldn't have opened my eyes, until I remembered why I was here.

'' Aina!'' I said while I opened my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that everyone was relieved.

'' Don't ever do that, shrimp.'' Scarlet told me while Acnologia and Igneel helped me get up.

'' Sorry.'' Was all I could say.

When I stood up, Scarlet said, '' Fine. Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible.''

Scarlet began walking and told us to follow her.

The way was a view to see and contemplate because there were portals that, according to Scarlet, showed a person's dream.

The one that caught my eye was a dream in which there was a girl with brown hair and green eyes who was crying because she was lost. I wanted to comfort her, but the portal closed.

'' AH!'' I said surprised.

'' What happened, shrimp?'' Scarlet asked me.

'' The portal closed!'' After I said it, the portal opened again but this time it showed the same girl, now a woman, holding a baby and there was a man, whose face I could not see, close to her and the baby.

Scarlet came closer and said,'' Apparently the person had initial a nightmare, woke up, then fell asleep again.''

'' What about that one?'' Acnologia said while pointing at a portal which looked about to disintegrate.

When Scarlet saw it, she said,'' The person is about to die.''

Our faces reflected sadness.

We continued to walk and, along the way, we heard a sound like 'BANG!' coming from one of the dreams while in another one we heard the words 'daddy' and 'Odin.' But, in a dream, Igneel stopped.

'' What's wrong, overgrown lizard with wings?'' I asked.

'' Nothing.'' He said, but I could swear that I heard him say,'' That _thing_ is not a dragon.''

'' Guys, we have arrived.'' Said Scarlet.

There was a portal which was surrounded by a black energy.

'' What do we do now?'' Acnologia asked.

'' Easy, we go in.'' Scarlet said.

'' WHAT!?'' Acnologia, Igneel, and I said in unison.

'' Do you have any other options?'' Scarlet asked us.

'' Attack it.'' I said weakly.

'' If we attack it, then we could destroy their psyche.'' Scarlet said.

Upon seeing that there was no other option, we went in.

*Inside the dream*

It was foggy, so much, that upon getting in I got separated from the others.

'' Now what?'' I told myself.

'' Help me, please.'' I heard in the distance.

I went to were the voice was originating. And, after some time, I found out that the one who was saying those words was a girl with blue hair and green eyes, whom I immediately recognized as Aina.

'' Aina!'' I said, while I was getting closer.

Aina looked back at me and told me,'' Do you know who I am?''

That question caught me off guard.

'' What do you mean?'' I asked her.

Then, 3 images appeared, in one there was a loving family, the second one showed a violent family, and the third one showed a poor family.

'' I don't know which one is real.'' Aina said as she began to cry.

I went closer and hold her hands.

'' Aina, I'm real. In fact, everyone in the castle and kingdom are real. Even if you don't know your past, one thing is sure. We are real and won't leave you.'' I told her.

'' Really?'' She said as she stopped crying.

'' Yes.'' I told her and thought,'' In fact, all of you are going to leave me behind.''

'' Why are you crying?'' Aina asked me.

'' Don't worry. Now let's go to find the others.'' I told her.

It didn't take long because the fog had lifted up and, when we found them, I asked Scarlet how we could wake up.

'' That's easy.'' Scarlet said before she chanted some words.

*Real world*

I opened my eyes and felt something vibrating on my chest.

'' What?'' I said confused.

I turned out to be Plue, who, upon seeing that everyone was waking up, started saying its name.

When everyone had woken up, we saw that it was morning and that Natsu and Princess Emi were sleeping together. Princess Emi's head rested on Natsu's right shoulder.

We wanted to wake them up, but couldn't because we knew that they deserved to rest after all they had been watching over us while we were diving in dreams.

But, I was still curious about who had done this to Aina and Jason.

*Noburu Kingdom*

'' Ximes, why did you fail?'' Asked Lord Abhay.

'' My apologies Lord Abhay.'' Ximes said while bowing down to him.

Lord Abhay grabbed a sword a put it closer to Ximes' head.

'' I should execute you for your failure, but you are still useful. After all, Aina and Acnologia belonged to you at one point.'' Lord Abhay said with a wicked smile.

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry I took this long, but don't forget to RSS!_


	22. Chapter 20: Visiting

Chapter 20: Visiting

We waited a few hours until my little brother and Princess Emi woke up. And, when they did, they were embarrassed beyond belief. But, after a few minutes, they composed themselves.

Both of them were happy that we were well and awoken, but it had to be cut short because Princess Emi said,'' Igneel, there was a dragon fight spotted near the Peace Village.''

'' So?'' Igneel said indifferently.

'' I want you to go investigate it.'' Princess Emi told him.

'' Alone?'' He said.

'' Now that you mention it, it would be good for you to have company... Feres, is the right person for the job.'' Princess Emi said.

'' WHAT!?'' I said.

'' Don't worry, Acnologia and Natsu-kun are going with you.'' Princess Emi said with such innocence that it wouldn't allowed me to get mad at her.

Igneel got closer to me and said,'' Don't worry, shrimp, I'll make you _feel_ at my league.''

I felt insulted and retaliated by saying,'' Hey, overgrown lizard with wings, _you_ are the one who is not in _my_ league.''

We were about to fight, but the other ones stopped us from doing it.

Soon, we decided to leave for the Peace Village.

Along the way, Natsu told me in a low voice,'' Big brother, I remember.''

'' Remember what?'' I asked him.

'' Well, Aina once said 'It's a secret, but don't worry I'll be OK'. Dad used to say it every time you asked him how he was able to win.'' Natsu told me.

I was surprised that Natsu was able to remember it.

'' When did you remember it?'' I asked him.

'' While I was sleeping.'' He answered me.

After Natsu said that, Acnologia told us that we had arrived.

*Peace Village*

Unlike last time, the atmosphere was now peaceful. But, Igneel seemed restful or, rather, impatient.

'' What's wrong Igneel?'' My little brother asked him.

'' We have to hurry. There is another dragon.'' Igneel said as he began to run to where this dragon was.

My little brother, Acnologia, and I started to follow the overgrown lizard with wings, until he stopped outside a little house.

He tried to get in by the window, but Acnologia and I stopped him. So, Natsu was the only one that knocked the door.

After he did that, an old kind man opened the door and asked,'' What's the problem little boy?''

'' My big brother and his friends want to get in to see someone.'' He told him while pointing at us.

I don't know, but it must have been pretty weird to see to men trying to stop another men from entering through the window.

'' You may come in.'' Said the old man.

When the overgrown lizard with wings calmed down we were able to enter.

Each room of the house had at least two patients that were being attended, the scale was from minor injuries to severe ones.

'' I'm sorry about what you are witnessing.'' The old man said.

'' Don't worry.'' Said Acnologia.

Honestly, living for so long had made me feel accustomed to see this, meanwhile, my little brother had killed and done worse things to humans, yet he was holding tighter and tighter with every patient we were crossing, until Igneel stopped and said,'' He is here.''

Before he was able to enter, the old man stopped him by saying,'' I know that you were sent from the Princess, but, may I know who you are looking for?''

Igneel turned to see the old man and told him, '' A dragon.''

 _Author's note_

 _Well everyone, I-_

 _Feres: WAIT! Aren't we having something for Christmas?_

 _A chapter... no, but you can join me in a message_

 _Feres: OK._

 _One... two... three_

 _Feres and I: We wish you a Merry Christmas!_


	23. Chapter 21: Dragon or Human

Chapter 21: Dragon or Human

The old man said,'' A dragon!? Are you sure?''

Igneel didn't listen and entered the room, where he found that there was a kid with white hair and a man and a beautiful woman.

'' Hold it, overgrown lizard with wings. What's wrong?'' I said while I was entering to stop him.

Igneel just stared with great intensity at the kid, until Acnologia grabbed him and said,'' Enough you're scaring him.''

The white hair kid was in the verge of crying.

The old man entered and said,'' Euclid, this men were brought here by the Princess. They want to talk you about Weiss.''

I looked surprised at the old man and, when he realized it, he told me,'' Your cloth gave it away along with that sword of yours.''

Later, we, except Natsu who was becoming friends with Weiss, went to a private room where Euclid told us how he found Weiss.

'' Did you see any scales on his body?'' Igneel asked Euclid.

'' No. Why?'' Euclid asked confused.

'' Just wanted to know.'' Igneel said, then, he asked,'' Have you seen anything weird or out of place in Weiss?''

'' Well... He can barely speak, but seems to be afraid of the dark and, asides from his memory loss, nothing else.'' Euclid told him.

Igneel looked serious and asked the doctor if he could do an experiment.

 _Everybody_ looked at him with a dangerous glare.

'' I'm not going to hurt him, I swear.'' Igneel said.

We went to the room where Weiss was with my little brother and the beautiful woman who, according to the old man, was Euclid's wife.

'' Brother!'' Natsu said while he was getting closer.

'' Natsu!'' I said with a smile while he came to me.

The woman was worried, but her husband told her that everything is fine.

Igneel went closer to the kid.

The kid was looking at him with a curious look, I realized that both of them had golden eyes except that Igneel's looked more like a dragon, while the kid's looked... human.

'' Dragons.'' Igneel told Weiss.

The kid looked at him confuse.

'' Humans.'' Igneel said, but Weiss had the same expression.

'' Brothers.'' Igneel continued, but received the same expression.

'' Skiadrum.'' When Igneel said that, Weiss seemed to recognize the name.

Igneel touched the back of Weiss' neck.

After doing it, he stood up and decided to get out of there, but, before doing that, he told us,'' Let's get going, our job is done.''

Acnologia, Natsu and I said our goodbyes and left.

We caught up to Igneel in the road home.

'' Hey! Overgrown lizard with wings.'' I said in order to get his attention... which worked.

'' What!?'' He said.

'' You seem to know Weiss.'' I told him.

'' Of course... He is a dragon named Weisslogia.'' Igneel said which left my little brother and I quite surprised.

'' You confirmed it when you touched the back of his neck, I presume.'' Acnologia said.

'' Yes, he had faint scales there.'' Igneel said as he was getting farther from us.

Natsu began to pull my cloth, '' What's wrong?'' I asked him.

'' Igneel is crying.'' Natsu told me in a low voice.

It made me feel sad for him.

When Igneel stopped moving, Acnologia asked him,'' What's wrong, Igneel?''

'' We are being watched.'' Igneel said.

Natsu, Acnologia, and I were on alert.

'' Don't worry is a friend... Isn't that right, Atlas Flame?'' Igneel said while he looked at the distance.

*Ume Kingdom*

Atlas Flame was on top of a hill when he said,'' You've finally recognized me, Igneel.''

'' Now, looked what you made me do, Atlas.'' A familiar voice told him.

'' I never told you to climb, Candra.'' Atlas told her.

'' You disappear all of the sudden, then reappear and sent me a letter to meet you.'' Lady Candra told him.

'' If I remember correctly, the letter didn't state you to climb, only to meet me.'' He said in his defense.

'' Don't play smart with me. Remember, the only thing that is allowing you to have a human appearance is my magic.'' Lady Candra told him with a serious face.

'' I know, Candra. And, I'm really grateful.'' Atlas told her.

'' Still, I don't know why you, a dragon, would _want_ a human appearance.'' Lady Candra said with a confused look.

'' It's a stupid reason... Anyway, (stands up and grabs her arm) let's go have some drinks.'' He told her with a cheerful smile.

'' Why do I put myself up with you?'' Lady Candra asked herself.

 _Author's Note_

 _OK, everyone don't forget to-_

 _Feres: WAIT UP! Today you just erased a new story!_

 _So?_

 _Feres: What is wrong with you?_

 _I don't know._

 _Feres: I'll be mourning for The Rogues_

 _(Feres leaves)_

 _OK, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	24. Chapter 22: Families

Chapter 22: Families

'' Atlas Flame... Who is he?'' I asked.

'' A friend as I said.'' Igneel said as he was walking.

On the way, Natsu was pulling Acnologia's hair.

'' Natsu, stop it.'' I told him.

'' But, big brother, I want to know why Acnologia's hair has almost the same color as Aina's.'' Natsu told me.

I was also curious like Natsu, but I said,'' I'm sure Acnologia has a reason for not telling us.''

'' But, I-'' He got interrupted when Acnologia said,'' Do you want _really_ want to know, Natsu?''

Natsu nodded his head.

'' Well.'' Acnologia began,'' My father was an experimental doctor, he was daring and brave while my mother was soft and gentle, in short, the perfect parents. Everything was perfect... until _he_ came. When _he_ came, everything went downhill. In one day, I lost everything dear to me. I thought I was going to die until Aina came and perform some sort of magic transfusion which, not only saved my life, but made my hair similar to hers and made me immune to _his_ magic.''

I wanted to ask who he was referring as _he_ , but I knew better.

'' Wow. Aina is so awesome.'' My little brother said in awe.

'' So, Natsu. What about your family?'' Acnologia asked him.

I quickly looked at Natsu, who was saying,'' I... I-'', I quickly said,'' Our parents died when Natsu was very young, so he doesn't remember them.''

'' I'm sorry.'' Acnologia said.

'' Don't worry about it.'' I told him.

'' Wow. I envy you.'' Igneel told us.

We all looked at him confused.

'' I mean, by all the talking that you are doing, one might think that _ALL_ parents are like yours.'' Igneel told us.

'' What about your parents?'' Acnologia asked him.

'' They... never met them, only thing I remember is falling. Unlike, your kind, dragons... well, to put it simple, if they don't see you worthy enough. They kick you out, it doesn't matter if you haven't even hatched.'' Igneel told us with a sour tone.

I didn't know what to say.

'' So, if your parents don't raise you, then, who does?'' Acnologia asked him.

'' Other dragons, that were rejected just like me.'' Was all that Igneel told us until we reached the castle.

*Rikuto Kingdom*

'' FO- FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOU! HAVE MERCY!'' A man was telling to a woman.

'' Mercy? Well... you see that baby over there?'' The woman pointed out.

'' Yes.'' The man said.

'' Good.'' The woman got closer to him and whispered,'' Bring me his heart.''

The man was shouting,'' STOP IT!'' While he was doing what the woman ordered him.

When he brought her the baby's heart, he was begging for death.

'' Not yet. Now, eat the heart.'' The woman ordered him.

The man did it while begging her to kill him.

'' Now, you can die.'' The woman said.

The man killed himself without a second thought.

'' You asked for mercy.'' The woman said to the corpse.

'' Seilah!'' Someone said.

'' Mard Geer, everyone... wait, where is Kyouka- sama?'' Seilah asked.

'' On a mission, now we-'' Mard Geer avoided an arrow.

'' I see they are here.'' Mard Geer said as two persons were approaching.

* Kioshi Kingdom*

'' That will be all, you can leave.'' Lord Etsuko said.

When he was alone, he said,'' You can come out.''

'' I'm surprised that a _human_ can sense me.'' Kyouka said.

'' You still need practice.'' Lord Etsuko told her.

She was getting closer to him.

'' Now, why do you say that?'' Kyouka asked.

She attacked him, but, before she could land a hit, he stopped her and broke one of her legs.

'' It's impossible, you... you are a human.'' She said.

'' Honestly, I'm the third best fighter of all of my family.'' Lord Etsuko told her.

'' So, what?'' Kyouka told him.

'' Just wanted to tell you that the ones who best me are my brother Surya, ruler of Rikuto, and my brother Abidemi, ruler of Taeshi. If they are fighting your fellow demons... my sincerest apologies.'' Lord Etsuko told Kyouka before she vanished from his sight.

 _Author's note_

 _Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
